Don't Touch My Ears!
by S.N.U.G.G.L.E.P.O.T
Summary: Just my first story! I'm not good at summaries. But this is just going to be maybe 3 chapters about Soubi and Ritsuka,
1. Chapter 1

O HAI. S.N.U.G.G.L.E.P.O.T Here. This is my FIRST fanfiction of Loveless. Starring, of course, my main boys, Ritsuka and Soubi. I do not own these characters, nor do I mean to copy anything that someone else has written. Take in mind that there are like, a bunch of stories on these two, and if something seems copied, ITS NOT INTENTIONAL. Leave comments if you'd like! I'm scared since its my first story though. I Realize that this story may have some errors. But without further ado! The first chapter! AWWWAYYYYY!!!!

Chapter One: A Afternoon Calling

_ Where have all the good men gone _

Aoyagi Ritsuka rolled over on his side, his lush black ears flipping upwards at the sound of his telephone ringing over the music flitting through the speakers of the radio. He sleepily felt around for the buzzing object that had located itself somewhere near his hip.

_ And where are all the gods_

He slowly lifted it up, after, of course, a wide yawn that threatened to consume the young boys face entirely. It was flashing red at the top. Soubi. Feh. Why should I talk to you? He thought aggressively, his ears drooping visibly on the side of his messy black haired head.

_ Where's the RING RING RING street-wise Hercules _

He stared at the phone for a few wandering seconds before clicking open the top and purring a very sleepy and childish 'Hello' into the reciever. There was no response. For a few brief moments, he pondered the possibility that Soubi may be partaking in a joke against him with Natsuo and Youji. He whined suddenly.

Chuckle.

_ To fight the rising odds_

He stared at the wall. He could hear Natsuo and Youji fighting over something in the background and shook his head lightly in response.

_ Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed_

i Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need 

"What are you listening too, Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka jolted out of his little mind loss state and cleared his throat slightly. "Hero, by Frou Frou" He said simply as he twitched a velevety ear toward the left and yawned slightly. This caused another long dreamy pause from Soubi before another chuckle drifted through the phone. "Hey Soubi, do you wanna do something tonight?" Another flick of those soft ears downward as he waited an answer.

"Like a date?"

"NO! Not a date!" Ritsuka hissed a brilliant color painting his cheeks a dark red. He had turned off his CD player and was fiddling with a strand of his soft black hair.

"Very well, Ritsuka. I'll pick you up at Six."

"Ah! Soubi! Wait!" Ritsuka squeeled into the phone knowing he was going to flip it closed a nanosecond later. There was quiet, then snickering in the background followed by incoherent talking and then Soubi spoke.

"Yes, Ritsuka?"

"Nothing" He mumbled, bothered by the childish giggling of the younger boys that currently resided at Soubi's place of ownership. He flipped the phone shut and slipped out of bed and fled into his closet. He had taken Natsuo and Youji out shopping and they had come back with loads of cute stuff. God, that sounded a touch girly.

Ritsuka's ears drooped a little as he pushed the shimmery silver top over his head, it was a tank top but stopped right above his belly button. it had a pattern of black butterflies on the chest region and on the side. Hurriedly he glanced at the clock as he hopped around on one foot trying to pull on his white jeans in his room. Then he heard it.

Chuckle.

He froze. He had his pants halfway on and was still showing the cute llittle boyshorts that graced his little rear. He almost died as he turned around.

"SOUBI! DON'T YOU KNOCK?!" He squealed jerking up the pants so fast he almost killed himself in the process. He was blushing so hard he didn't dare face Soubi as he jerked his tail free and buttoned the top button. He dissapeared into the closet to find his sky blue jacket with the black fuzzy collar. When he came out, he saw Soubi sitting on his bed, staring at him.

"What!"

"Nothing, just amused with your lack of being able to lock your sliding door."

"You'd just bust through it."

"I love you, Ritsuka."

"WHATS THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!" Ritsuka squealed stomping his small foot and bristling the hair on his ears and tail. Soubi pulled himself up from his position on the bed and made his way over. Ritsuka stood firm, but practically melted when his soft, long fingers fiddled with his ears.

"Sou...bi..."

His voice hissed as he automatically pushed up against the lithe blond almost knocking him off balance suprisingly enough. Emotions swelled in his lower stomach and he found himself purring and moaning small meaningless words under his breath. Soubi appeared to be more or less fascinated with this positive reaction, especially in which the way Ritsuka all but moaned his name.

"It's got everything to do with it, Ritsuka"

And thats the end of the first chapter : D This was originally going to be a one shot, but I'm interested in making it longer. Drop me some comments, I'll be glad to take them into note.


	2. Chapter 2

OHULLO S.N.U.G.G.L.E.P.O.T HUR.

So, 7 alerts and 5 reviews later, I decided, Neh. Better give my fans what they be craving. Sorry it hasn't come sooner. With my store closing and what not, things have been MAD HATTER HUR.

So, As usual, Ritsuka, Soubi and all that jazz don't belong to me, they belong to someone else, Who I can't remember the name of.

YO!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Passing cars, streetlights, apartment buildings.

i Wake me up. When September ends. /i 

Gorgeous eyes traced the dashboard of Soubi's car. Suddenly a scowl crossed his petite features as he quickly rounded on Soubi. It took Soubi a moment to fully understand or realize, not sure which, that his young companion was staring at him so venomously.

"Yes-"

"Soubi, Your a bad influence!"

Soubi's eyes flickered with startled amusement, gazing half at the enraged fluff of a boy, but mostly keeping his vision on the road, so he didn't manage to kill them in the process. He moved a slender hand over and rested it on Ritsuka's head, rubbing the soft mass of unruly black hair underneath his fingertips. Ritsuka's angry eyes slowly slanted.

"I love you, Ritsuka"

"Soubi... you don't mean that"

"I LOVE you, Ritsuka"

Ritsuka found himself in a trance then squeaked as Soubi's warm fingers ran through his hair, down the back of his neck and moved further down his back, Fingerpads slowly rubbed the soft, gently fuzzed skin of his lower back. Soubi slowly grinned as Ritsuka made various squeaks and groans, his large black ears flattening back then taking on an almost wilted look to them.

"Ah, Soubi, Don't!"

He whined, his childish eyes clouded with so much emotion that it was extremely hard to read. Was he annoyed? Scared? Maybe... turned on?

"Tell me, why am I a bad influence, Ritsuka?"

"You...I... You don't and I, Soubi stop!"

Ritsuka's head reeled with various emotions that coursed through his body like untamed electricity. He wanted it to stop, this was wrong. But his body screamed for the older man's touch, his back shivered under each fingertip that stroked the small of his back.

"Soubi! You're a pervert!"

That's what Kio had said. Amused to all sorts of different levels, Soubi withdrew his hand to turn over into the parks parking lot. There was hardly anyone there.

Perfect.

--------------------------------------------------

Oh, I can tell some of ya'll are NOT happy about the cliffhanger I just ninja'd on you. Don't worry, the next chapter will come out MUCH more quickly than this one did. :D I realize it's short, but some stories should be like mini skirts, long enough to cover it, but short enough to keep it interesting. More Fluff coming up soon.

YO!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Soubi? Why is the Sky Blue?

DISCLAIMER: OH HAI. All my loyal subscribaroonies! Betcha thought I fell off the face of this earth, didn't you? EH? Rubs up against THE LONG AWAITED FINAL CHAPTER. Unfortunately... No lemon included D: Maybe in my next one. I'm just not ready to write lemons. So, it'll be a cute fluffy ending chapter that'll make you tingle and say 'Awww' SO, WITHOUT further adoo. I don't OWN Loveless or any of the characters included in it.

YO!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i Well I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you /i 

"Soubi, I don't like this song, it's annoying, and it makes me think of...of..."

Soubi's eyes drifted over toward the young cat male, eyebrow lifting in curiousity as he awaited a further word to complete his sentence that might provide an explanation for his sudden discomfort.

"Yes"

"Yes?" Soubi enquired, the light from the streetlamp catching his glasses as he gazed at him interested. Ritsuka simply nodded and hopped out of the car as Soubi leaned out, muscles moving with him as he stretched a bit. Ritsuka was fussing with his camera.

Soubi sighed. Audibly. Again with the camera. If Ritsuka didn't turn him into a model everytime they went somewhere he wasn't sure what would become of him.

Suddenly though, the camera was put away. Soubi lifted a brow again in once more, curious interest of the young cat. He looked as though he were checking for bugs on the floor of the park. Amusing.

"It's too dark for pictures, Soubi" Ritsuka said slyly. He suddenly blushed, as if his tone wasn't meant to sound like that. What he meant to say was "I want to come back when it's daytime so I can take pictures of the squirrels." But that wasn't what came out.

i Snort /i 

"What are you snorting at! What did I say that was funny!" Ritsuka demanded tugging on Soubi's sleeves before beating at his arm with his small fists. Soubi reached suddenly, enveloping Ritsuka's wrists in his hands and easily catching the boy in a kiss. This resulted in a squeal, a flurry of struggling and a miffed Ritsuka.

"Soubi, I've always wondered something"

"Yes, Ritsuka"

"Why's the sky blue?"

"Well, there's pigments in it that cause it too-"

"It's the same color as your eyes, Soubi... OOF, HEY LEMME GO!" Ritsuka squirmed as Soubi suddenly dragged him into a bonecrushing hug.

b Awwwww /b 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's it! I hope ya'll liked it. I'm thinking on doing either, a Balto story next, or MAYBE another Ritsuka story. : D THANK you for reading,And I'm sorry the last chapter was so wierd and random :;; I LOVE YOU GUYS 3


End file.
